familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130517085114
Dobrze, że Mukkun działa jak wielki mur obronny^^. W dzieciństwie się jeszcze po sąsiedzku kolegowaliśmy powiedzmy, bo on tylko 2 lata starszy. Więc kompromitujące foty są z tego okresu^^. Mogły by być lepsze, ale w epickich momentach miałam taki diabelski ubaw, że nie myślałam o zrobieniu zdjęć T^T Bo on i jego bracia nie mieli wtedy konsoli i komputera, więc z wielkiej łaski pozwalałam mu pograć - ale okrutnym kosztem^^. Bo musiał robić różne rzeczy, np. mógł siedzieć przed moim kompem, ale w kiecce, koralach (z 5 sznurów), bransoletkach, a ja mu robiłam salon fryzjerski - kucyki z spinkami teletubisiowymi. *evil smile* Ale zawsze go nie lubiłam, uosobienie cech, których nienawidzę. No i za dużo gada -,- Nie znoszę ludzi, którzy bez przerwy nadają, mam przez to migrenę, myśli zebrać nie można, nie mówiąc o czytaniu, czy uczeniu... Nie było mnie, bo zawalają mnie w szkole nauką :< Ale miałam wnerwa, bo przesunęli termin oddania prac - zawsze co 3 tygodnie, a tu za 2 nagle i zgapiłam to. Pewnie nie usłyszałam, bo się zamyśliłam znając mnie o KNB . Przypomniało mi się, jak moja classmate miała spazmy z powodu ukucia się w paluszek: KREW, KREW, KREEEEEEW >.< Słabo....Ojej!!!! *btw. słowo OJEJ budzi we mnie torsje i najbardziej brutalne pierwotne instynkty - jak można tak mówić? O_O* Tak się na nią patrzę, jak na czuba *Mad ma epic odporność na krew, bo lubi czerwony kolor i miała mnóstwo wypadków w życiu* i na cały głos przy całej klasie: Jak masz okres, to też robisz takie szopki? Kto ci do cholery zmienia podpaski? --___-- Nie mam nic do kaczuch XD Uwielbiam samo to słowo. Jako SHINtarou miałaś heartshoot - destiny, ja jako zodiakalna Waga muszę najpierw się powahać, zaliczyć epic faila, zrobić 100 dram i dopiero się zdecydować, że temu panu już dziękujemy XD Btw. Wiesz, że podobno dziewczyny z klasy Mukkuna przypominają mu o myciu zębów i dają słodycze? Mukkun też ma fangirle *fangirle są upierdliwe, a true waifu jest jedna XD* Ja powinnam generalnie mącić w głowach przystojnym studentom, nie gimbusom z 1 klasy *emo corner* Mówiłam, że miałam nieliczne lalki, które szybko skończyły swój żywot. Wyżułam kiedyś z 5 paczek gum, rozpięłam je między nogami krzesła, dołożyłam białej wełny i wlepiłam w to Barbie umazaną czerwoną farbą. Mama wraca do domu: CO TY WYRABIASZ? A ja trzymając miśka przebranego w czerwone gacie: Jak to co? - Spidermen na ratunek niewiastom XD I co ja zrobię - aury się nie wybiera, aurę się ma ;3 Mama się zdziwiła, że wszyscy z moich starych klas tak zdumiewająco ciepło i miło się o mnie wyrażają. Że zawsze im pomagałam, dzięki mnie zdawali, ale ten mój charakter... A ja: Ty patrz, oni się chyba jednak wciąż boją powiedzieć coś złego XD *zastraszanie level up* Albo taka epicka rozmowa, ojciec do mamy, dlaczego ja jestem taka, a mama: Dziwisz się? W końcu jest spokrewniona z moim ojcem i twoją matką. A ojciec po chwili namysłu: Nooo.... I z tobą XDDDD A mama już na fazie: Wszystko co najgorsze ma po tobie! *i tak dalej* Pamiętaj: Jak się ciebie boją, to cię szanują^^. Wybaczcie, jak już przyjdę, to zaczynam strzelać te swoje nudne litanie....